Riñaquim Eldrosa
Riñaquim Eldrosa is the Decima (Tenth) Espada in the Espada led by Kamui. He originally appears as a weak Espada, only a fraction above the Arrancar that serve him, but later reveals that his ability is not what it seems. Appearance Riñaquim is rather tall, and well muscled. His chest is particularly wide, and is covered with a black shirt, that fits him tightly enough to expose his muscles. He wears a yellow jacket over this, which is blown about by wind, and flutters when he walks. He has matching yellow pants, with large legs, and spiky hair of the same golden color, casting his eyes into shadow with an overhanging bang of hair. He wears a brown belt, and similar armbands. Personality Riñaquim is usually seen as a very calm and somewhat serious individual. He rarely shows any surprise and commonly has a slightly amused look to him, as well as confident. He is ominous, foreboding, and shows immense confidence that he will win all battles. During some battles he shows a more excitable side, which has led to his fame, as he becomes maniacal and possessed. He is also cruel and pitiless, believing that everyone but a piece in a game, or a toy placed there to amuse him before he breaks it. Riñaquim seems to think that his enemies are not worthy of his attention and rely on heathen techniques. Riñaquim follows Kamui because he feels warmth and loyalty towards Kamui to the extent where it is a religion to him, and worships Kamui as others do God. He becomes enraged when others insult or threaten his master, and has, at least on one occasion, showed more wrath at the interruption of Kamui's plans than to his own beating to near death. When enraged in such a way, he goes even beyond his normal state of battle lust, often resulting in gruesome massacres. Background Before becoming a member of the Espada, Riñaquim was a hollow. Kamui came across him not long before obtaining the Hogyoku. Having studied its powers, the Kawahiru attempted to create a natural Arrancar out of Riñaquim, one to match the artificially made ones produced by the Hogyoku. While he was able to create a full and complete Arrancar, no longer an imperfect one, Riñaquim did not achieve the full level of power that he could have from the Hogyoku, making Kamui realize that an attack on Soul Society was needed. Riñaquim, however, still possessed not insignificant strength, and so became an Espada. Synopsis Seireitou and Kamui Saga Riñaquim is faced by Hikaru and Mizu Kurosaki, and though their battle goes unseen, it is later stated that he was defeated and killed by Hikaru. Abilities Hierro: (鋼皮（イエロ）, Hiero; Spanish for "iron") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin. Riñaquim's hierro, while not originally very strong, is strengthened by one of his abilities. * Hachimai: (ハチ舞, Hachimai, Japanese for Bee Dance) is a technique, demonstrated only by Riñaquim, combines Sonido with Hierro, vibrating tiny increments at such speed that the force of movement concentrates momentum to the skin. This increases the ability of his Hierro greatly, and also allows him to crack or harm objects that would otherwise damage him. Sonido:'With Hachimai, Riñaquim is able to vibrate his body at speeds higher than the fastest Sonido, meaning that his speed in small increments is unmatched. In movement across distances, he still possesses great, though lesser, speed, seeming to move to everywhere between his departure and destination simultaneously, due to his erratic way of moving by vibration. 'Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it seems Riñaquim must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō. Riñaquim's Gran Ray Cero is colored dark blue. Cero: Riñaquim has been shown using Cero in a very strange manner, firing it from the tip of his hairdo with extreme effects. His Cero is a murky dark gray and, oddly, possesses a yellow core, instead of red all throughout, which is more common among Arrancar and Hollows. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Riñaquim has the generic red Bala. Swordsmanship Specialist: Riñaquim has demonstrated terrific ability in the usage of a sword, wielding multiple short swords by tossing them in the air and dancing around his opponent to catch them. This strange style has proven effective against opponents who would otherwise be the undisputed victor in a conventional swordfight. Zanpakutou When sealed, Riñaquim's Zanpakutou, Desapego, Spanish for Detachment, takes the form of an unconventional dagger with a short, rapier-like blade, styled to resemble a bee's stinger, which is the result of two bony horns on the top of a skull, which serves as the guard, combining. He stores the blade plunged into the back of his neck, and so rarely draws it that it merges with his spine between releases. Resurrección: When activated by the command "Divide and Conquer", Desapego expands into a skull that, when fit upon Riñaquim's head, expulses a cloak that morphs with his skin, complete with more bones, and turns his skin gray. He also gains steel blades for fingernails on his forefingers, and several ridges on his back, as well as three thin tails. Resurrección Special Ability: When Riñaquim uses his ability, he plunges one of his two steel fingernails into an animal, and a dark Reiatsu flows into it. This Reiatsu forces upon the animal's body a change, but does not remain afterwards. The animal becomes a werebeast, changing to a humanoid form but retaining many of its original characteristics. This creature then follows Riñaquim's commands mindlessly. In this form, the creatures gain increased strength, as well as a form of near-immortality, regenerating and dying only from the absolute destruction of their brain. They also possess a blast-like attack embodying their own energy, somewhat like a personal Cero, and all their natural abilities are enhanced. * Dieu Garou: Riñaquim's ultimate ability, which, according to him, is more powerful than some of his superiors in the Espada. He plunges both of his steel fingernails into either side of his chest, but they do not harm him. When he draws them out, he becomes a "Were-God", with powers of all were-beasts. This manifests in the form of absolute shapeshifting, to the point where he can turn his hand into a raven, which acts independently of his body but in accordance with his will, and shapeshift to recover from minor wounds, and major ones if he has the missing parts of his body on hand.